Looking In The Darkness
by saphireanimegirl90
Summary: Kira never really fit into her disfigured family. When she searches for her past, she runs into a man she can't seem to forget. He is a demon, named Hiei. Could he be the key for figuring out her past? Or is he her future?
1. Not a Chapter Character Description

Ok...sorry this wasn't up earlier, but you need some of this information...you'll find out why...

* * *

Kira - hair: brown eyes: blue description: Kira is shorter then Hiei. She is just under his chin. So, that makes her about 5'. (Hiei is taller in my story.)

Rio - Kira's BestFriend hair: sandy blonde eyes: green description: Rio is tall, about 5'4".

Hiei - Boy Kira likes hair: (duh) black eyes: Not sure of, but let me know... description: you know what he looks like, I don't need to describe it to you, but in my story he is taller...he is about 5'6"

Kurama - Boy Rio likes hair: (duh) redish eyes: green (I believe, correct me if I'm wrong, just don't hate) description: you know what he looks like to, he just is about 6" taller then Hiei though...making him about 6' which is tall...compared to Kira

Yusuke Urameshi - Kira and Rio's Best Guy Friend hair: (duh) brown eyes: again not sure, let me know description: you know what he looks like, but his height is like...5'7"

Derek - Kira's Older Brother hair: black eyes: brown description: ok...he is about 6' and he is well built. He goes to the gym alot, even though I don't say so in the story. He has a six pack. (just think of a really cute boy...)

Riko - Kira's Little Sister (Miko's Twin) LOOKS LIKE A BABY

Miko - Kira's Little Brother (Riko's Twin) LOOKS LIKE A BABY

Soya - Derek's girlfriend, also the senior girl that Rio and Kira raced against at track try-outs hair: blonde eyes: blue description: needless to say she's a b, but besides that she is really skinny, like a cheerleader, because she runs track. She is really smart only because she copies. She's about 5'5"

Coach Kakanaka - Track couch description: just think and old teacher

Keiko - Yusuke's girlfriend (In Chap. 8 ex-gf) description: you know what Keiko looks like...


	2. Looking into the past

Chapter 1 The Past

Hiei is not in this chapter, yet. Hopefully the next one. This is my first story and I'm a bit lost, but I'll figure it out sooner or later. It took me like 2 days to figure out how to work this. And appearently I figured that out.

She placed her bare feet over the edge of her bed, and placed them on the cold, hard floor. The coldness felt like knives tearing the flesh. The pain shocked the poor girl back onto her bed. She laid down, and stared at her ceiling. She no longer cared whether she went to school or not.

School, to her, was just becoming a big bother. School just took time out of cleaning the house, taking care of her little sister and brother, who were imposable to tell apart, trying to find her older brother after he did a long night of partying, and to top it off work.

The social life that she once had no longer existed after the long, hard divorce that her and her siblings had to go through.

Their father, after getting the money he said he worked so hard for, left and moved to California, with his new wife, and now their triplets. His new kids were now more important then them.

The thought killed her as she thought why should she care, she was the reason they were divorced.

The father that raised her wouldn't have even known that her mother had an affair if she wasn't born, and if wasn't for the stupid powers that all of a sudden seemed to appear out of no where, then they could still be a family. It was after the birth of the new additions to their happy family.

Flashback

The family did everything together, which was hard considering that her father worked like crazy. He always said that was what lawyers did…work.

Her dad stayed home to take care of her and her brother, while their mother was in the hospital with the twins.

The question was always in the back of him mind, but he loved her emerald green eyes, bright smile that would make any day a sunny, bright day, and oddly blue color hair too much.

One day, while the three of them were baking cookies, there was a knock on the door, and when her father returned she had cooked the cookies without the oven. Her brother was amazed, at what he had saw. His little sister was a freak. When their mother got home, their father confronted her about the cooked cookies, and what his son had told him. She broke down and confessed everything.

The next day, he was gone. Didn't want any of the kids, not knowing if all or any of them was his.

Their mother became an alcoholic but clamed she didn't have a problem. When court came around, she was drunk, which wasn't surprising lately. She was seen as an unfit mother, and the judge said that he could have any or all of the children, he swiftly turned the judge down on the offer, and said that she was a good mother, but going through a hard time, which shocked everyone in court.

But that was no longer true. Ever since, she started drinking. Not one day sober, and now her brother was getting in the habit of going to clubs with her so she wouldn't go missing.

And now he was coming drunk home with her. Is that really the idea of a responsible mother?

She shook her-self from the thought. Tears streamed down her cheek.

"Kira. I'm home." The voice knocked her out of everything she was remembered. She darted up forgetting the pain the floor caused her feet. She raced to the top of the steps.

"Derek? When did you get home?" Her brother walked to the living room, and plopped down on the couch. "Hello, answer me." She ran down the steps and walked in the room. She walked in front of the couch, and was surprised to find him sleeping. "What the hell where you up to?"

He breathed heavily. "Looking for your past." He was barely audible.

"And you were gone all night…. and what is that suppose to mean, 'looking for my past'?"

"It means I was trying to help you, by finding out who you are, and where you came from."

"YOU WHAT?" She was excited to hear what her brother had to say, but she didn't appreciate the fact that he left her alone with 2 two-year-olds.

"Fine. If you don't want to know what I found, then I guess I'm going to bed." He began to walk to the steps. Kira raced to the steps and stood in front of him, before he made it up the steps.

"What did you find?" she said with a smile that just couldn't be hidden.

"I'll tell you later. I'm tired. O, and you better go get the kids they are going to wake up in 3…. 2…. 1…." A cry could be heard, at first one and then suddenly two. "Well, have fun." He walked up the stairs, and into his room.

"Derek you can't do this to me. I have school."

Hope you liked


	3. Heading To School

Chapter 2 Heading to School

Ok…I lied Hiei isn't in chapter either…but I'm almost garneting he will be in the next one…. and if he isn't then I'm sorry…. but he will be coming…. O and in the next chapter get ready to meat all of Kira's 'friends'.

Kira raced up to the nursery, she was blinded by the brightness of the pink in the room. The room was half hot pink, for Riko, her younger sister, and baby blue for, Miko, her younger brother. Riko's face was bright red, as she stood in her crib. Miko was screaming while sitting in his crib. His face looked like it was turning purple, and clearly the one that was up first. She picked up Miko and brought him down stairs. She placed him in the play pin, and raced back up the stairs to Riko. She placed her in the play pin, with Miko. The twins didn't let up on the screaming. She covered her ears and wished something she hadn't wished for in a long time…she wished her mom was home.

She went into the kitchen and got the bottle of milk she had made last night, for Derek to take care of the babies when he got home. "Well that worked out the way I planned" the sarcasm echoed in the empty kitchen. The kitchen was, of course, clean thanks to her. She placed both bottles in the microwave, which her mom told her a thousand times not to do. She raced back to the dinning room, where Miko and Riko sat in their crib, still screaming their annoying, little heads off.

She franticly searched the room for the baby's toy box, but it was nowhere to be found.

She raced up to the nursery. She walked in and tripped over something…it was the small blue box she was searching for. She picked it up not even noticing that the box was not there when she walked in the room earlier.

She raced back down the stairs carrying the small box. She entered the dinning room, and walked to the play pin. Her head began to throb. She opened the box, and found the baby's favorite toys.

She handed Riko her favorite little stuffed teddy bear that was pink and fat. Kira couldn't stand the thing; it looked older than some of her favorite stuffed baby toys that she kept from when she was younger.

She reached in the box for Miko's favorite toy. It was one of Derek's old toys from when he was younger, but every time she reached into the box to get it, it somehow looked newer to her.

The toys to her were stupid, but when she handed the toys to them, they stopped screaming and paid all of their attention to the toys.

She ran to the kitchen remembering the bottles in the microwave. She removed the bottles and checked the temperature by tipping it upside down over her wrist. A drop landed on her wrist. She quickly wiped off the hot liquid off of her wrist.

She could never figure out how to do it perfectly. Her mother could make a baby bottle, drunk, but she when it came to her making the bottle she couldn't even do it sober. Kira walked back out to the dinning room and picked up Miko in her right arm, and then picked up Riko in her left arm. She never liked to hold both of them at the same time, but she was expected at school in an hour and she still had to get ready. She sat down in the cushioned rocking chair, and let out a long, hard sigh.

The song always reminded her of her life before the divorce. Her mother and father weren't the best at singing but they had written the song just for her. Derek had a song too, but it was never mentioned. She slowly started to sing the song:

Lay down, your sweet and weary head, night is falling.

You have come to journey's end.

Sleep now; dream of the one's who came before.

They are calling, from across the distant shore.

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away.

Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping.

("Into The West" Lord of the Ring)

There was a second verse, but Miko and Riko were already asleep. Kira wished she could be like them, and not have to worry about whether there was a babysitter at home, or if dinner was cooked or whether the house was clean or even if their mother was going to come home. There were days, like this, when she didn't even come home. She just wondered the streets, or went to some guy's house to have sex.

She hated the idea of her mom sleeping with a guy she wouldn't remember the next day.

She hated the idea of her mom wondering the streets all night, even more.

She walked Riko and Miko back upstairs to their room.

She found a piece of paper to write a note to Derek. She told him she was going to school, and then to a friend's house to study. These days she needed a friend to study with. For one, she was so far behind in her studies, because of her new responsibilities she had acquired at the house, and she just needed an escape from the chaotic house, no longer a home.

She raced to her room, and changed to go to school. She had not been there in three days, and she wanted to look semi nice for her reappearance to school. She took a shower, while thinking how much she was going to enjoy seeing all her friends, but how much she was going to hate getting the homework. She got out of the shower, and walked to her room, leaving a small trail of water to her bedroom. She got dressed, then did her make-up, and finally did her hair.

She raced down the steps after realizing the time had flown by and she was suppose to be at school in 3 minutes, and it took 5 minutes to run to school. She raced out of the house, forgetting her keys on the kitchen table. She ran as fast as she could, hoping she could somehow make it to school on time.

Ok…so…next chapter will be out asaic…. (As soon as I can)…. thanks for reading.


	4. School

**Chapter 3 **

**School**

* * *

Ok…I put Hiei and some other characters into this chapter…and just so I amJ clear with everyone…my story does not exactly go with the show…and if you really don't care if it goes with the show or not…just ignore that…. hope you enjoy…

Kira was never the athletic one. When she finally made it to school, she knew she was late. She entered the building, and walked to the office, as she so many times did.

She reported to homeroom, and all eyes found their way to her warm, blushing face. She took her seat next to her best friend Rio.

The teacher, whose name escaped her mind, glared at her, "It's so nice of you to finally be at school, miss Ayumi."

If it was one thing Kira hated, it would be people who called her by her last name.

The teacher took role, and gave the announcements for the day. Kira thought homeroom was the stupidest thing, because it took time out of her catching up.

The class finally ended, much to Rio and Kira's enjoyment Rio filled Kira in on every little detail that had appeared since she was last in school. They walked down the hall, ready for their next class to start.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on Kira's shoulder…it was Yusuke, the only guy who had ever talked to Kira.

Kira was never seen as the pretty one, but lately she had gotten the wonderful small hour glass figure that everyone really wanted, but could never get. Her perfect hair, which was always seen as weird, was now what everyone wanted. Her eyes always changed with her mood, which creped most people out. Her school uniform never did her justice. The skirt was a mini skirt to most, but to her it reached her wrist, with her hands down, which covered her short, gorgeous legs.

"Well, if it isn't the only person, in this whole school who misses more school then me." Yusuke smiled at Kira, with that ridiculous smile.

"Well, if you only missed school for good reasons like mine, then maybe you wouldn't be held in detention." She returned the smile, and searched around Yusuke for Keiko. "Where's Keiko?"

"O, you didn't hear? She's at some college interview." Yusuke's smile suddenly disappeared, and he looked disappointed, "I think I'm going to break up with her, so she will actually go to the college. She's afraid that if she leaves she will lose me, and I love her too much to let her throw away her dreams for me."

Yusuke and Keiko had been going out ever since Yusuke quite being a spirit detective. They were the couple everyone wanted to be like. They fought, but always talked it out. Yusuke loved Keiko with all his heart, and Keiko loved Yusuke more than her own life, and everyone knew it.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!" Replied Rio and Kira at the same time.

"I refuse to get in the way of her dreams."

Botan raced around the corner, and ran in Rio, Kira, and Yusuke's way.

"OMG! Someone told me you were back grabbed Kira's arm and walked her down the hallway. "You have missed so much…"

Botan continued to talk, but Kira was too busy watching, a boy from 12th grade, and only one year older than her. His black hair clashed with the orange on the ugly orange, and black uniform they were all forced to wear.

Botan stopped talking when she realized that Kira was no longer listening to her.

"Oh, isn't he hot!" said Botan, realizing who Kira was watching.

"Who?" Rio started looking around the hall, looking for who they were looking at. Her eyes fell upon the boy Kira was staring at, but it was the red haired man beside him that caught her eyes.

"Kurama! Hiei! What a surprise seeing you two here." Yusuke said as the two boys walked pass them. He stopped to talk to them.

Kira and Rio's eyes were locked on the boy's. They looked backwards to watch them talk with Yusuke.

"How does Yusuke know two cute boys like that?" asked Rio entranced in the man with the red hair.

"Well, I got to leave. See you girls at lunch." Said Botan as she walked into a classroom.

Kira and Rio didn't notice her leave as they walked farther from the boys.

They were so into watching the hot, new boys they were staring at to notice what was in front of them. Then...WHAM!

Rio and Kira ran right into a wall.

* * *

Ok…hope you liked it and I hope that I somehow portrayed your characteristics in at least one of my characters…well if there is something anyone thinks I Jshould change please don't be afraid to tell me…. please and thank you!


	5. Hallway Blues

Ok… in this chapter it becomes a Kurama X Rio…thing…. and just a question that you can tell me in your review…. What is OC? …if you can tell me I'll appreciate it.

"" Said

'' Thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 4 Hallway Blues**

Yusuke and Kurama couldn't help but laugh at Kira and Rio, who had just, ran into the wall. Hiei glared at the two girls, and his face looked as if he was going to burst in laughter.

"Who are they?" asked Kurama, who could not hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Yusuke couldn't help but to ignore them and pretend he didn't know them, but Kira had been his friend for a long time, and never turned her back on him. "That is Rio and Kira."

Kira and Rio lay on the ground.

"Why can't we disappear?" asked Rio, suddenly feeling the embarrassment. She abruptly realized that she had just run into a wall, in front of everyone at school. Her life for the next week would be a living hell, and this was one thing she was not going to live down.

Kurama felt the felling to walk over and help the girls up, because they were not moving from the ground, and he was wondering if maybe they had gotten hurt. Yusuke also felt that he should help them up, but Hiei just walked to his class.

"Do you need help?" Kurama walked up to Rio and stood over her.

"Sure." Kurama extended his hand and Rio excitingly took it. She stood up. She was 3 inches shorter than him, but she found herself staring into his eyes, and he stared into her mauve eyes.

Kurama found himself not being able to look away. "Hi! I'm Kurama…and you are?"

Rio's eyes widened as she realized that she still had a hold of Kurama's hand. She blushed, and removed her hand from his. She moved her eyes to the floor. "I'm Rio."

Yusuke helped up his lifetime friend up from the floor. Kira realized that Kurama was around, and she suddenly realized she had made a fool of herself in front of the only guy she had liked in the past two years.

"Please tell me the Hiei didn't see that." (she knows who he is because she was paying attention when Yusuke had said his name when he saw Hiei and Kurama in the hallway.)

"No, Hiei went to class." Kira's eyes widened and thought that she had just ruined her only chance in meeting a guy, and the jackass didn't even care to help her up.

Kira looked around for Rio, and noticed that Kurama had helped her up, and now they were both looking in each other's eyes.

"Awwww! You two are so cute together." Kira no longer could watch the two of them just stair at each other.

Kurama and Rio snapped out of looking into the other's eyes.

The class bell rang.

"Come on. We're going to be late." She grabbed Rio's arm and dragged her down the hallway, and into their next class.

Yusuke watched as Kira and Rio disappeared into their classroom, and noticed that Kurama also watched them disappear.

"Would you look at that." Yusuke turned around and began to walk to class.

"Look at what?" Kurama closed his eyes and followed Yusuke to their class.

"You like her." Kurama stopped in the hall, and snapped his eyes back open.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke stopped and turned to look at Kurama, and gave him a smile.

"Don't deny it."

"Me and Hiei have a mission. We are to get you, live a low life, and stay out of trouble, while we try and find the new enemy. Falling for a human is not on the list."

"Ok. You tell your-self what ever you think, but you know you want her." Yusuke walked into the class Hiei had walked in, leaving Kurama in the hallway.

'You can't fall in love with a human. You're not suppose to fall in love with anyone.'

* * *

So what did you think?...write a review to tell me what I need to work on...because I'm sure there are things I need to work on...welll thanks for reading... 


	6. Trying Out For Track

Chapter 5 Running For Track

To Kari and Rio

Kari and Rio raced down the long black trail around the football field. The words of their coach raced back into their heads.

"The girl who lasts the longest will be first pick and will be automatically on the team." Rio and Kari loved going to track meets, and cheering for their favorite runner as much as they loved watching football. They wanted to play football, but since girls were only allowed to play football once a year, they decided to go for track, and here they are. Literally running for positions.

The sweat ran down their forehead, as fast as they were running. Most of the girls that were there for try-outs had dropped out and was sitting on the stands watching as only 4 girls remained. Of course the girls that were out cheered for the 2 seniors that had been in track for years, and were overconfident that they would be grantee their spots.

Rio looked at Kari, and watched as she had a look of despair on her face. She looked as if she was going to give up. Rio knew how much she wanted to be in track. She thought of dropping out and just letting her have the spot, but she knew that that wouldn't be very good if she just made it without actually being the best. She smiled at her friend as they round the turn. "You doing ok?"

"Never, felt better." Oddly Kari's voice was strong, and sounded as if she could run for another 100 laps. Kari looked back at the other 2 girls who looked as if they were slowing down. "Looks like they're about to give up." Rio turned her head, and noticed that the girls seemed like they were falling behind.

"Let's say we pass them, again for dramatic affect."

"I bet I can pass them first." And with that Kari was gone, way ahead of Rio.

'There is no way she has that much energy left.' She smiled and just shook her head. 'That idiot, she was holding back all that time, and here I thought that I was holding back to keep up with her, but instead we were both holding back for the other, but we didn't need to. We're too modest.'

Rio caught up with Kari and they ran as fast as they could and flew past the 2 seniors. The seniors were frozen in their tracks, and didn't realize that they had just given up.

Kari laughed as she looked at her friend. "What's so funny?" asked Rio, now wondering what she was doing that was so funny.

Kari continued to laugh and managed to say, "Him" In the process.

"Him?" Kari pointed into the bleachers at the kid who helped her in the hallway. "Kurama!?" Kari stopped laughing.

"I think he likes you."

"You do?!" Rio thought he looked haughty. "No way!"

It was only Rio and Kari left on the track, and practice was about to end. Kari and Rio were working on their 200th lap, and they both were starting to grow tired.

A bar was placed in front of them, and they both abruptly stopped.

"Very impressive girls." Coach Kakanaka was standing with a smile. "Your fastest time was one minute around the track, and the record was 3 minutes by our own Soya (Top senior of the class…She has the highest GPA…she is a cheerleader, prom queen, valedictorian, and the fastest girl in school…. that is until now, of course.) "Consider your-selves very luck, because you both are on the team."

Kari and Rio smiled at each other, hiding their excitement. The rest of the girls who tried out glared at the girls with evil looks. Kari and Rio both knew that this wasn't going to be as fun as they thought.

Rio looked up to see if Kurama was still watching, to her surprise he was. She smiled, but couldn't figure out why it was so important that he was watching. Her smile faded as she saw the man who was in the hallway with him now sitting beside him. "Hey, look." Kari looked up and saw the two boys who had caused them to run into the wall, with their cute looks.

Kari placed her hands on her hips and looked at where they were sitting. "What are they here for?"

"Let's find out." Rio began to walk up the stands to where they were standing. "What are you two doing here?" She asked trying not to look at Kurama afraid of a repeat of what happened in the hallway.

"It is none of YOUR business." Said Hiei crossing his arms and looking away from Rio who was now glaring at him, and his annoying answer. She hated it when people stressed you or any other word.

"We're here to meet Yusuke. He told us to meet him here an hour ago, but you know Yusuke, always delayed."

Hiei glared at Kurama, surprised that Kurama lowered himself, so low to talk to a human. He rolled his eyes, because he knew exactly why he wanted to meet Yusuke here. He liked Rio, and he was irritated that he would choose her over the mission.


	7. The Fire

Chap. 6

The Fire

Yusuke arrived at the field. He raced across the football field and made it to the stands. "Kira!" Yusuke continued to race up the stairs with a worried look on his face. "Your house is on fire."

Kira froze as the words echoed in her mind. Emptiness filled her body.

Rio grabbed Kira's arm and dragged her down the stairs and into the direction of Kira's house.

Kurama and Yusuke went to follow, but Hiei grabbed their shoulders. "We have a mission, remember!?"

"My friends house is a hell more important, then any fucking mission. " Yusuke ripped his shoulder out of Hiei's grasp, and raced to catch up with his friends. Hiei let go of Kurama, as he chased after Yusuke. Hiei stood staring at Yusuke, with a shocked look.

'No one ever speaks to me that way. No one who wants to stay alive, anyway.' He rolled his eyes and followed Yusuke, and Kurama.

Kira turned around, only to notice that she somehow lost Rio while they ran down the busy streets, but she didn't really think about that. The only thing on her mind was her house and her family, who she prayed, was not in the house.

Kira could see that the house was still engulfed in flames as she turned the corner. The flames reached out the windows like hands trying to grab the neighboring trees. The seconds it took to reach her house seemed like hours to her. As Kira made it passed some of the fire police, she saw the garage that contained her mother's car. That could only mean that her mom was home, on the couch, probably drunk. She raced to enter the house, but someone grabbed her and wrapped their arms around her. "You can't go in." said the voice. Kira didn't really hear the voice, just the words, as she tried to struggle out of the grasp, to save her mother.

"You don't understand my mother, brothers, and sister are still in there." The arms squeezed her tighter. She turned to see her brother, Derek with his arms around her, surprisingly calm. "Derek." She faced her brother, and tightly hugged him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. A feeling of comfort filled her, knowing that at least one of them had survived. "Where are mom, Miko, and Riko?" Derek's squeezed harder. She knew something was wrong.

"Mom…is gone, and so is Miko." Kira could no longer feel the streams of tears run down her cheek. The sadness hurt too much, for her even to think about the tears. She could no longer tell if Derek was crying, but knowing him he wasn't.

"Where is Riko?" She asked pushing her brother away from her, softly. As she looked at her brother, she noticed that his face and hands were burnt.

"Hospital. I came home, and found the house smoking I figured it was a small fire, and mom probably came home, tried to cook something, and she fell asleep on the couch leaving the food burning, and knowing mom, she was too drunk to get up and put it out. I walked into the living room, and mom was lying on the couch with flames encompassing (surrounding) her. Miko and Riko were screaming in their burning playpen. Miko screamed at the scorning hot fire that had grabbed a hold of his clothes. I picked up Miko and tried to extinguish the flames, while burning my hands. After the flames were out, I grabbed Miko and Riko, and ran out of the house, where paramedics were waiting. I guess the neighbors must have called the fire in. They took Riko to the hospital to treat smoke inhalation. The paramedics said there was no chance for Miko. They didn't even try to save him."

Kira watched as her brother explained the story to her, with very little emotion.

Yusuke, Rio, and Kurama finally made it to the house, or what was left of it. The fire was pretty much out, and now there were firefighters, invading their space, going through their stuff. It no longer looked like the house they had lived in for 5 years. The memories were all that was left. No more pictures, no more videotapes of their first word, or fist step. Nothing.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Rio, as she finally made it to her best friends side.

Yusuke look at his friend. Kira was normally not one to show sadness, just joy. That's what he loved about her, (and no, Yusuke does not want to get with Kira, he just loves her as a best friend would) but he knew she would break down. To much of his surprise, she remained calm as if nothing was wrong.

Rio looked at Kira with a sad look. "Their all gone?"

"Not all. Just mom, and Miko died." Kira said, staring at the house, like she was in a daze.

"Where's Riko?" asked Riko, looking at Kira now wondering how she could say something tragic like that so calmly.

"Riko is in the hospital." Answered Derek. His sisters' lack of emotion was, also, bothering him.

Later

The waiting room was small, and didn't really have enough seats for the six of them. Kurama allowed Derek, Kira, Yusuke, and Rio to have the seats, while Hiei stood in a dark corner. The room was only big enough to hold at the most 4 people. The longer they sat there the small the room seemed to get. The hospital was just a small community hospital. The dull hallway had no one run down them. Not a sound was heard, not in the room, in the hallway, or over the intercom. Kira had never really been in a hospital, and everything about the rush, activity of a hospital no longer was the case. Kira missed the excitement, and could no longer sit and wait. She allowed Kurama to take her seat, while she had to escape the boredom that was taking over her.

She walked between the two sliding doors, and into the cold, fall air. 'Weird I don't remember it becoming fall.' Kira remembered the day before during track try-outs it was warm out, but now, not even 24 hours later, it was cold. She continued to walk towards a small park area that sat in between the hospital and the parking spaces. She found a bench, and sat down. She ignored the chill from the cold, and the weird felling that she began to feel.

"How are you doing?" The voice was familiar, but it wasn't one of the voices she had been talking to for the past 24 hours. She turned and looked at who had asked her the too annoying question that had been repeated 5,000 times to her.

"Keiko!? O, I'm…doing fine." Kira didn't know what else to say. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't feel sad, ever since she found out that her mom died. In a way she couldn't help, but blame her mom for the death of Miko, and for Riko having to stay at the hospital.

"FINE! You just lost your baby brother, your mother, and your house, and your FINE?" Keiko had a worried look on her face. She knew her friend was not this heartless. She knew Kira was feeling sad, and depressed deep down, and wouldn't let it out, but Kira needed to. She was determined to make Kira express herself. "Kira. It's ok to cry. No one is going to judge you, or---"

"No, I'm not worried about that. I could care less if you all thought I was weak for crying. I just---I don't know." Kira looked at the ground as the words came out slowly out of her mouth.

"It's not your fault. You know that right."

"Of course I know it wasn't my fault," Kira clenched her fist. "It was my mother's."

"No, it wasn't anyone's fault. It was an ac----"

"Of course it was _her_ fault. The bitch fell asleep on the couch while cooking dinner, with her two innocent children sitting in the house with her. How stupid can you be, and now because of her mistake one of them is dead, and one is on the verge of dying." Kira remained looking at the ground her eyes never find Keiko. A worried felling filled her. Keiko never saw her friend seem so down, yet so cheerful in a bad situation as she was right now.

'Leave' Keiko looked around for the voice she heard, but no one was around except her and Kira. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kira looked up Keiko's strange question. Neither one of them said a work in the past 2 minutes.

'Don't say anything. I mean it. Just LEAVE.' The voice echoed in her ears once again. She said good-bye, and left. Kira just stared at Keiko as she left.

"That girl gets weirder and weirder everyday." A small smile creped on her face, and then she returned to her thoughts.


	8. Friendship Is Forever

**_Chapter 7 _**

**_Friendship Is Forever

* * *

_**

Ok…. Hiei, and Kurama, I can not guarantee are in character, and if you don't like the way I do it then don't read…. but like I said if you have anything I need to change…I am listening…. but don't tell me it is stupid because I made them out of character….

* * *

Kira could not help, but think about her poor baby sister who had witnessed her own mothers, and brothers' death. Kira could not even imagine how they were going to explain it to her, not that she will ever remember it. A cold feeling filled Kira, as the wind picked up.

"Just like a human to be wallowing in their own sorrow." The voice was familiar, but Kira didn't want to talk to anyone. It hit her.

'I know that voice.' She looked up to see Hiei standing over her. "What would you know about sorrow?" Kira was in no mood to talk to anyone, especially someone who was going to make fun of her.

"I know nothing of sorrow, and I don't plan on learning by watching you." Hiei seemed to be trying to say something nice, but to Kira it was still the same, old jerk that wouldn't leave her alone.

"What is that suppose to mean? How would I teach you what sorrow is, by you just watching me? You know what. I don't have time for this. I don't want to talk to an ignorant jerk like you."

Kira turned her eyes towards the ground, a shadow covering her face. The wind picked up and a drop hit Hiei on the cheek. He placed his finger on the strange object. Kira jumped up, and raced off.

"Hiei. Hiei." The soft voice came from behind Hiei, with the sound of disappointment.

"What do you want Kurama?" Hiei turned around and faced his friend.

"That was truly beautiful what you were trying to say to her."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Hiei closed his eyes, and walked passed Kurama.

"I believe the words you were searching for was 'I don't want to see you sad.' Am I right?" Hiei stopped.

"You are a fool, Kurama. I don't give a damn about-"

"Now Hiei, I don't think it is right to bury your feelings--."

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW," suddenly Hiei was in front of Kurama with his sword at Kurama's neck "we have a mission, and that is all that is important, not the feelings of some stupid human girl. Now we are retrieving Yusuke and we are fulfilling our mission." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Going To Kira

* * *

"That jerk. I'm going through a really hard time, and all he has time to do is make fun of me." Kira is standing on a small bridge over a small creek that runs through the forest.

Kira is behind the hospital. The hospital is located right off of the highway, and in the woods. Kira had been here for a while when she was younger, when her grandfather was in the hospital, with lung cancer.

Kira didn't like hospitals, and Derek was determined to get her mind off of their grandfather, so they went off and explored together. They found the woods, and ran in the woods for close to three hours, till it got dark and they returned indoors. When they reached their grandfathers room, he had died.

The wind blew against her, as she walked slowly down the path that her and her brother had found.

She stared at the hospital, and watched as the sun began to disappear behind the small building. A figure walked out the door, and began to look around, then looked in her direction, and raced in her direction. When the figure got close enough, she noticed it was Yusuke.

"Kira!" The memory of when Yusuke warned her about the fire flooded into ther mind. She closed her eyes, waiting for more bad news. "Kira! They stabilized your sister. Things are looking up."

Kira opened her eyes and couldn't hold back the joy. Tears raced down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Yusuke.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around her slender body. She dug her face into his shoulder. He could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. "Everything's ok." She shook her head. She softly pushed herself away from him.

"Where are we going to live? We have no where to go." In between every word she would sob. "Yusuke, I don't know how were going to get through this."

Kira knew that she felt comfortable around Yusuke, but she never wanted to cry in front of him, and for some reason she couldn't help but break down. Yusuke knew she would have broken down sooner or later, and in fact he was glad she did. She put a bulwark around all the painful, bad, and sorrowful emotions she felt. She was defiantly not ordinary, but that is what he loved about her.

Yusuke wiped away her hair that was blowing in her face. "Everything is going to be ok."

Yusuke walked Kira into the waiting room, where Derek was waiting. When Kira walked in with her bright, red face he raced to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her face, and pushed the incongruous, strand of hair out of her face. He smiled, and she had to giggle. When Derek smiled it was one of those smiles that you couldn't help but smile back at.

"Derek!" The voice was unmistakable. Kira rolled her eyes as she turned around to see the one girl she couldn't stand, and would have loved to kill. Derek grabbed his sisters shoulders, and placed his lips to her ear.

"Be nice." He whispered. Derek let go of his sister and walked to the girl. Her arms were wide open and it looked as if she had been crying for hours. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Who is that?" asked Yusuke. She looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

"That is Soya!"

"I hate her. She is so jealous because we're better then her at track." Rio had known Soya walk in the door, only because of her loud mouth. As she said this, Soya kissed Derek on the lips and then hug him again giving the girls a mean look.

"If the devil could kill with looks, we'd all be dead right now." Kira hated Soya with everything she had. She was the reason Derek was working such a horrible job, and she kept on telling him that she could make things better by calling her 'daddy' and give him a better job, but yet she has never did it.

"YOU WERE THE TWO WHO KICKED HER OFF THE TEAM!?" Yusuke couldn't help but yell.

"We didn't kick her off. We only were guaranteed on the team." Rio was confused. They didn't kick her off, Kira, and Rio were just told they were on the team.

"The couch said that she had two new stars, and she would take less on the team, because she didn't need them this year." Yusuke said as if he was important to the couch and the couch told him everything. Actually, Yusuke over heard it when he raced across the field to tell Kira about her house.

The doctor walked out between the swinging doors. He walked up to Derek. "I would like to speak to family members, only."

"I'm family, right Derry?" Derek cringed at the pet name. He hated the annoying name.

"Soya, I think me and my sister should take care of this." He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed Kira by the arm. They followed the doctor through a long hallway. They went into the second room to the left. The room was plain and very boring, and nothing was in the room, except a small crib with wires coming out of it. Kira raced to the crib, and looked into it. Her baby sister was covered in wires. Derek walked behind her and placed his hand on his sisters' shoulder. Derek and Kira turned around, looking at the doctor, asking the doctor the silent question. He closed his eyes, and shook his head, solemnly. It was certain that something was wrong. The doctor shut the door.


	9. Anything But Normal

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Going Back To Normal_**

**_

* * *

_**Ok...I was like really bored today, because I have no homework...and I will probabaly be udating on Thursay, and Friday, because NO SCHOOL!!!...but at least my grammer is getting better...but anyway to the story...again I will apoalogize (sp?) if Hiei or Kurama are out of character...o and I don't own YYH namely; Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, or anyone else from the show...well...hope you enjoy, and if it shounds confusing let me know, and I will explain or fix it...O AND ARIGATO FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED...**_

* * *

_**

It had been 3 months since the fire, and the death of Kira's mother. Things have been looking up for Kira and her family.

* * *

After the doctors were about to give up on Riko at the hospital, and the doctor told everyone to go home, and he would call later when Riko died. Kira, of course, yelled at the doctor, and Derek had to send her out to the waiting room. Kira ran past Yusuke who tried to embrace his hurting friend. Derek turned to the doctor and reminded him they had no home, and they could not ask for help from the government, because they would take Kira, and put her in an orphanage. Yusuke, then, told Derek that they both could stay at his house, till they found a new home. Derek was grateful, that was one less thing he had to worry about. 

The rain was cold against Kira's face. The drops felt as if they were ice, which they could be. The fall was no time to be outside, without a coat in the freezing rain. She ran faster, and started to slow down when she realized she had nowhere to go. She made it to the intersection to turn onto Medical Lane. The name was so stupid, but the hospital _was_ for children. She couldn't move. She fell to her knees, at the intersection. She looked up. For the longest time, she had turned to God for everything. He helped her through everything.

"What the fuck did I do?" Kira remained staring at the unresponsive sky. She begins to scream: "What the fuck were you thinking, mother? Where you truly that stupid to risk your pride and joy? Do you hate my family that much, God? Do you truly want to see me turn to the devil?" She closed her eyes as the raindrops fell harder on her face. Her voice softened. "Why wasn't I home? I could have saved them. I should have come straight home, after school. Instead, I had to try out for track. It's my fault. All my fault." She dropped her head. Silent tears rolled down her cheek.

She heard a twig snap. She snapped her head back up. She saw a fawn slowly walking up to a doe that was only a couple of feet from the intersection. The fawn tried to help up the injured deer, but the deer just didn't have the strength. She looked at the fawn as it looked as if tears rolled from its eyes. "Crying isn't going to get her up." She screamed. The fawn, and doe only gave her a quick glance, and the fawn went back to trying to help up the harmed deer. "IT'S USELESS!" She knew that nothing was going to get that poor deer up. It was going to die, just like her mom, just like Miko, just like Riko was right now.

A look of shook filled Kira's face. She couldn't believe what she saw. A dark figure walked up to the deer, and patted the fawn on the head. The stranger bent down and placed a hand on the doe. A strange glow surrounded the doe, and with that the doe stood up, and the figure was gone. The doe, and fawn, then, raced off into the woods. She smiled. "Your are very lucky, to be loved." Kira picked herself up, and headed back to the hospital.

Kira walked in the waiting room, and Yusuke ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll never guess what happened when you were gone."

"What?" Kira was confused.

"Riko is going to live, and when they did an autopsy on Miko, they found signs that he was still breathing. He is now in attentive care, but it is looking good."

* * *

Kira still couldn't believe that her brother, and sister both lived to see their 1st birthday. Work had been the same, she could never catch a break from her boss, and her boss came close to firing her, because she had missed so much work when she was in the hospital with her siblings. But he did cut down on her hours, and she couldn't do that. She had gotten another job, at a famous fashion designer's studio, as a secretary. Normally they wouldn't hire someone under 22, but the fashion designer said she had certain flamboyance to her. The fashion designer originally wanted her to model for her, but Kira had too much on her plate as it was, working 2 jobs and all. 

Track was great! It gave Kira something to get her mind off of school, work, and home life. Kira, and Rio both have done fabulous at their events. They have gotten top in every event, even though Kira had to miss 5 out of 15 practices, because of her younger siblings, but, of course, Kira didn't mind. Of course, every event Yusuke had been in the stands cheering her on, with an annoyed Hiei, and over enthusiastic Kurama. Derek made as many events as his job allowed him to go to, but that wasn't many since Soya had to call her dad, and told him to work Derek like crazy. Derek, of course, wouldn't dare of turning down work, because they need the money, and Soya knew it.

Yusuke had broken up with Keiko and she had gone off to her big fancy college, without Yusuke, and without saying good-bye to anyone. She was just…gone. Kurama said that he thinks that Yusuke broke her heart, and she wanted to move on. (Go figure about those 2)

* * *

A dream that she hadn't had for over 3 years pledged Kira as she lay sleeping. A man in black, walked up to her, and told her that it was time. He would then stab her brother, and siblings (who are older- in the dream) killing them. Kira would then scream, silent screams. He would then take her to the top of the tower, and make her marry him, and every time she had the dream he would become meaner, and more violent. This time he ripped off her clothes and slammed her on the ground. While he groped her every curve, she would wail in disgust. This time the dream took a different spin. When he was about to rape her, a look of terror ran on his face, as he became dead weight on top of her. A man stood behind him, with blood on his sword. Kira jumped up. 

Kira sat up in the bed, and looked around the room. Yusuke had, yet again, allowed her to have the bed, while, Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke slept on the floor. Derek always slept on the couch, but most mornings he didn't come home until 7, and slept all day. Kira knew Kurama, and Hiei were probably still awake, because they rarely slept, considering they are demons. Kira knew that Yusuke was probably out of it, and would probably still be out of it, when it was 2 minutes till school was to start.

* * *

That is how it went for the past 3 months. Hiei and Kurama would walk Kira to Rio's house every morning so Kira could get her stuff. Kira had gotten new uniforms with her paycheck, and some more girlish things, and left them all at Rio's house. She never trusted Yusuke with her stuff, and she never would. When they would arrive, Hiei and Kurama would wait outside for the girls to finish getting ready, and they would always talk outside. Rio would open up the window and listen into the conversation, and laugh at what the daily topic, which was always different.

* * *

Kira looked at the clock that sat above the doorway. 1:30! Kira closed her eyes, and looked up at the ceiling. 'What am I going to do for another 4 hours?' She laid her back on the bed, with her arms spread open. She let out a sigh. 

Suddenly, a figure stood over her. She went to scream, but the figure threw his hand over her mouth. "Don't scream." The voice was Hiei's, who knew he had frightened her. Kira let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing up so early?" He removed his hand to allow her to speak.

"I had a nightmare." She replied in a child like voice, and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Hiei asked in his annoyed voice.

"If you wouldn't mind would you sit on the bed with me until, I at least fall back asleep." Hiei was about to say 'no', but found he couldn't resist her offer.

"Whatever." Kira let out a small squeal and pulled the covers over her slender body. Hiei watched as she squirmed around looking for a comfortable spot. When she finally stopped moving, Hiei thought that she had fallen asleep. He went to get up, and sit back in his spot on the floor.

"Hiei." Hiei quickly turned around and looked at the girl who looked younger, now that she was half asleep. "Will you lay down beside me? I'm afraid someone is going to kill me." Hiei yet again, couldn't find himself to say no. He lay beside her, and listened to her breathing till it became shallow. Her breath softly landed on his cheek every time she breathed out. He turned and faced her, and noticed that she looked even younger when she slept.

Hiei sat up. 'No. We are here for the mission, and I will do anything to protect our mission.'

* * *

Well what did you think...be sure to R&R...plez, and thanx... 


	10. Who Is The Princess?

**Chapter 9**

**Who Is The Princess?

* * *

**

Ok... again I will say I am sorry if Hiei, Kurama, or Yusuke are out of character... thanks to all who have reviewed... I shall make you all a pie... lol... let me know what kind of pie you want...lol... I saw someone had cookies... so I'll make pies... lol... In the spirit of Thanksgiving... which is coming up... so have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING... and now for the disclaimer... I do not own any of the characters from YYH... If there is anything wrong with my story like spelling, grammer, or it doesn't make sence let me know...k... Thanks for reading, and continue to R&R (read and review)

* * *

A day like every other, the boys waiting impatiently outside of Rio's brick house, while the girls took forever to get ready for school. Yusuke was leaning against the house. His eyes seemed really heavy and he was having difficulties keeping them from falling and him dozing off. 

The night before was rough. Yusuke was having an intricacy time sleeping on the hard, bare, wooden floor. He would never consider asking his friend to sleep on the floor, but a bed was sounding marvelous to him. The thought of the notorious bed underneath him send him into a deep sleep.

Hiei rolled his eyes, after noticing Yusuke sleeping against the wall. He never understood why Koenma would choose such a worthless human for such a mission. He turned his glare to Kurama.

"Why must we go to that idiotic school?"

"We must fulfill our mission, and we must stay undercover in order to find the princess. Remember she isn't the easiest person to find." Answered Kurama.

"Does Koenma even have an idea of who the princess is?"

"Well…. He doesn't…. but I do have _a few_ ideas."

"A few? As in two?" Hiei looked up to the window where the conversation was seeping into the cool morning air.

"Actually…. Yes!" Kurama looked at the window then to Hiei.

"There is no way." Hiei looked at Kurama. "Neither one of those girls could be the princess."

"And of course you would know, because you spent the most time with her." Kurama of course meant this sarcastically, but Kurama couldn't have been closer to the truth, that Hiei tried to hide so desperately. When Kurama said the words a feeling he hadn't felt in awhile filled his body. Kurama looked at Hiei with a question looked. Hiei had a shocked face that had fallen on his face with out him even knowing it had.

After the disappearance of their princess, he said nothing about her, and they never knew what was going on between them.

"Hn." Hiei turned away from Kurama. He never told anyone about him and the princess's plans.

The door opened with the giggling they had been waiting for. The girls walked out arm in arm, Rio seemed to be the one laughing, and Kira's face was red.

"Go ahead." Rio tried to push Kira off of her arm, and into the direction of Hiei, and Kurama. Kira slowly let go of Rio's arm and she stared took one step closer to Hiei, and Kurama. She took another step, but tripped over something. The ground came closer to her face, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her face grew redder as she knew she had just made a fool of herself. The ground stopped, and she felt arms around her waist. She opened her eyes, to see Yusuke with his arm around her waist holding her up.

Kira let out a sigh of relief.

"Hn. You should have let the wench fall flat on her face that would have been funny." Not a trace of laughter crossed his face, and she didn't like the fact that he was now mocking her. She stood up, and fixed her skirt that had messed up when Yusuke had caught her.

She was boiling with anger. She took a step towards the ignorant Hiei, when Yusuke stood in front of her. He crossed his arms over his chest. Kira couldn't disobey him, they had been friends for to long. "I hate it, when you make me promise things." Kira went to turn around when she notice the new watch Yusuke had gotten from Keiko.

She had been sending him presents for the past month hoping they would get back together, but Yusuke knew she had to stay in France to get a good job, and she wouldn't get one here.

"Crap!" Kira grabbed Yusuke's watch to get a closer look at the time. "We're going to be late." Kira grabbed Rio's arm knowing the boys would follow, not like any of them cared to go to school.

They made it to school in time to hear the late bell. Kira and Rio raced up the small, concrete steps, and in the door. The morning announcements echoed through the empty hallway. They walked into their first class just in time to hear the annoying "good bye, and good news till tomorrow" that got so monotonous after listening to it just two times.

They sat in their seat, and so began the day.

School seemed to never end, but the last two minutes were the worst. Kira sat in her seat glaring at the clock move slowly. The teacher was still teaching and assigning more and more homework to the insubordinate students who glared at the clock, nonstop. The teacher hated it when they did that, it was her pet peeve, and they all knew it.

The bell rang, and Kira raced out the door, completely forgetting about the mile long homework list on the board.

Kira was determined to get revenge on Hiei for his rude behavior earlier in the morning, and to get on Yusuke's case for not showing up to school. Normally, she wouldn't care, but if she had to go, then so did he. Kira made it to her locker and put in the combination. She turned it quickly to the right a few dozen times, then to her first number; 2, then turned it violently to the left past the number 18 the first time and caught it the next time around, finally she turned it to the right till it reached 35. She lifted up the handle and opened the locker door. She trough her books in the locker, and grabbed her book bag, forgetting to put her book, and notebook in the bag. She slammed it shut, in time for Rio to come to her locker.

"Kira! Yusuke told me to tell you that he, Hiei, and Kurama had to go to get some kind of papers from someone named Koenma." Kira, and Rio knew what Yusuke did, and all of the dangerous missions that he went on, but they never got to see them or meet his boss, even though they had seen Botan.

Yusuke was suppose to tell her something at the movies, and according to him it was important, and he wanted to tell her in private. He was always doing that to her.

When they were younger, Kira had a huge crush on Yusuke, and he wanted to take her to the movies to tell her something 'important', but all he wanted was to know if Keiko would go out with him. Kira was crushed by her crush, but she never told him her feelings that she used to have. Now, of course her feelings had changed for him. The love she used to have, turned into a brotherly love, that she shared with her siblings.

Rio, and Kira decided to walk home together, since they weren't going to wait all day for Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke. Plus, it was getting dark. (In my story school starts at 9am – 5pm) Rio, and Kira wanted to get home before it got dark, and they lived 1 ½ miles away. By that time it would get dark. It would take about 45 minutes to get home, and it got dark at 5:30pm, because of daylights savings time.

"Men are losers." Kira didn't like how her day was going.

"Yeah they are." Rio's voice wasn't the same as it normally was. She kind of seemed down, and looked as if she was contemplating something.

"What's wrong?" Kira, and Rio shared the same bond they shared with Yusuke, when one was down they all knew it.

"Nothing, but I think I like someone."

"REALLY! Who?" Kira loved it when Rio went out with someone. She always had this special glow in her smile when she was with one of her closer guy friends.

"Well…you're going to find it funny, but…. I like Kurama."

"What?" The shock hit Kira. She didn't see that one. She noticed anytime when Rio would start to have feelings for someone, but this time she missed it.

The walk went silent for a couple blocks. Kira didn't know what to say. She hadn't known Kurama for long, so she had no clue what he was into, or even if he was the right for Rio. The sun had set, and it was getting darker by the second.

Suddenly, a man jumped from a tree, and in front of Rio and Kira.

"Hello Princess." The voice was low, and could send a shiver up anyone's spine. The man was dressed in black, and had his faced covered with some kind of cloth. His eyes were the only thing that was visible. Just two brown circles in a sea of darkness. The streetlights flashed on.

"Princess?" answered Rio and Kira at the same time, confused.


	11. Gone Like The Wind

Chap. 10

Gone Like The Wind

(Yes, I know it is a stupid title, and yes, I know when it is said in the story it is guy, but work with me...if you have any better idea's what to call it let me know, but the title can't give away what happens...)

Ok...I'd like to thank all of the ppl who have been wonderful, and review...um...expecally thanks to my insperation, sammi-rae-, again congrates on your first story, and thanks sooo much for all of your help...DISCLAIMER TIME...gets all excited, and jumps around the room Ok...I do not own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho...I only own Kira, and her siblings...hell I don't really own Rio, because I stole her name off of Spiral...but only her name not her character...ok...well continue to R&R...thanks...

* * *

RECAP: A man dressed in all black jumped in front of Rio and Kira as they are walking home in the dark. The mysterious man says, "Hello Princess." And Rio and Kira answer by saying, "Princess?"

* * *

The man walked closer toward Rio and Kira. They didn't know what to do. "What do you want from us?" asked Kira. Her hands shook violently, as she slowly backed up. 

The man laughed, and his eyes turned red. Kira couldn't move. Rio stopped when Kira stopped. "What are you doing? We got to run." Rio yelled at Kira.

"I can't m…" Answered Kira in a whisper. Her voice died out. She couldn't speak.

'Calm down my princess, and just give into my powers.' Said a voice in Kira's head.

Kira's blue eyes flashed red, and slowly turned gold. He had taken control of her mind.

"Princess, come to me." He said aloud.

"Who is this princess you keep speaking of?" asked Rio. Kira began to walk towards the mysterious man, and he began to laugh. Rio ran and stood in front of Kira. "Kira! What is the meaning of this? What are you doing?"

"You ask too many questions." Said the man. "I order you to destroy this girl." Shock fell upon Rio and Kira's face. A tear escaped from Kira's eye.

Kira some how managed to speak, "I'm…. sorry…. Rio." Kira raced towards Rio, and punched her right in the stomach. Rio fell to the ground in pain.

'I can't hit her. She's my friend. This sick bastard, will pay.' Rio saw Kira's foot come towards her, to kick her, but she grabbed it and flipped her friend on the ground. 'Now is, my chance.' Rio jumped up and raced towards the dark man. She pinned him to a nearby building. "Who the hell are you?" She ripped off the cloth.

Rio didn't get a good enough look at the man's face, before Kira came behind her and ripped her off of the man, and throw her on the ground. Kira had a sword in her hand. Rio had never seen her with a sword before, but she looked fairly good with it. The man wrapped his face back up.

"Kira let's go. She didn't see my face, so there is no reason to have the police after us now." Kira lowered the sword, and it disappeared in a blue light. Kira's eyes turned back to blue. Blood dripped out of Rio's mouth, from the blow to her stomach. The man grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her close to him. Rio went to stand up, but couldn't move. He snapped his fingers and a red light surrounded him and Kira.

Rio knew something had to be done or her best friend could be gone.

"LET GO OF HER!" Yelled a voice from behind Rio. She turned around in time to see Yusuke rushing towards the red light beam. He clenched his fist and plowed one right in the man's jaw, barely missing Kira. The man flew back, and Kira fell to the ground, and crawled towards Rio. Rio wrapped her arms around Kira.

Yusuke walked over to Rio, and Kira. He knelt down. "Are you two ok?" The sound of feet running towards them sent Yusuke standing back up, just to be hit, and knocked down, again.

Kira was surprised to see the man's cloth was still covering his face. He grabbed Kira's hair. She stood up, and winced at the pain. He made her face him. "You will listen to me." The man eyes turned red, and Kira's flashed red, then to gold, again. Then the red light surrounded them, and then they were gone

Rio couldn't believe it. She was gone like the wind, taken by a crazy lunatic. Her best friend in the world had just vanished in front of her, and she couldn't do anything. She tried to stand up, but a sharp pain was a reminder of the blow, and not to move. She winced at the pain.

"Damn it." A voice brought Rio out of her thoughts. It was Yusuke. His back was to her, and had slammed his fist into the cement. Rio looked up at the stars.

Rio and Kira would go out and sit in Kira's yard, and look at the stars. They promised that if they were ever separated, they were to look to the stars, and they would find each other.

When Rio's eyes shifted to look at the sky, she noticed something else. Hiei was standing on top of a streetlight, staring at the stars.

'How long has he been there?' Rio thought to herself.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Kurama. He ran over to Rio, and helped her up. Then, he walked over to Yusuke. "Do you need help?"

"No!" Yusuke said, in a low voice that was barely audible.

"Bu…." Rio stopped Kurama from saying anymore. She knew what Yusuke was going through, and she knew he wanted alone time. Kurama looked up, at a rumble in the sky, and saw Hiei race off. 'Hiei, You didn't.'

* * *

They arrived at the house, as the rain began to fall. 

"Are you sure Yusuke will be alright out there in the rain?" asked Kurama laying Rio down on the couch.

"Of course. He's a scared of everything, so he'll be home when he hears the thunder."

"Thunder?" Just then a flash of lightning, and a roar of thunder crashed outside the house.

* * *

Rio stood in a corner, watching as a man and a woman were carrying on a conversation. The conversation looked more like an argument. She couldn't hear what they were saying. She could only hear mumbles. Suddenly, the man pinned the girl on a mattress. 

"You're a naughty girl, Princess." She could finally, hear the voices. The man's voice sounded familiar, but she didn't know from where?

"My name is Kira, stop calling me by a false name." Shook engulfed Rio. She was watching her friend.

"False name? I'll show you false." The man tied up Kira, and began to undress her.

Rio no longer could watch. She placed her hands over her ears, in order, not to hear the girl's screams, and constant cries for help. 'No this is only a dream.' "WHY WON'T I WAKE UP?"

A hand was on Rio's shoulders violently. "Wake up, Rio. Rio" She heard the voice, and opened her eyes. It was Yusuke. "Are you alright, Rio?"

"O, Yusuke. It was awful." Rio leaped into Yusuke's arms, and hugged him tightly. He was the only one who even had a clue of what she was feeling.

"What was awful?" A thought hit Rio. She couldn't tell Yusuke. He was taking the kidnapped thing harder then she was. She just couldn't do that to him.

* * *

O...NO...WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO KIRA?...AND WHAT DID RIO SEE?...AND WHY DIDN'T HIEI WATCH KIRA GET KIDNAPPED?...FIND OUT IN OUR NEXT CHAPTER... 

Hiei: SHUT UP! Your giving me a headache with all of this screaming...I got to go back to do my other story disclaimer shit...so PIP IT DOWN, PIP SQUEAK.

Me: Who are you calling a pip squeak? Pip squeak. Sorry about that...INTERUPTION...be sure to read the next chap...You won't want to miss it...wuv ya...


	12. Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye

**There's Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

Author note: ok…sorry I haven't updated in awhile, just with school, and all the homework, not to mention my slit bit of writer's block. Anyway…I have a couple things that need to be said….

1. Gone Like The Wind…was changed…. just a little…. all that was changed was the ending…I deleted the part that happened to Kira…. it only put me in a writer's block, so I had to start over….

2. The guy who kidnapped Kira…. is named Gora…I didn't know how to get him to say his name…so it will say his name but he is never properly introduced.

Ok...thanks again to all of my loyal readers...and thanks sammi-rae for all of the help on everything...I hope you enjoy this...and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!

* * *

Ok...after posting this...I really didn't like it...and neither did some of my readers...so...I changed some of it...not all just got rid of the bad stuff...and changed bits and pieces...sorry for the bad chapter...but I was stuck, and this was all I could come up with...so all that is newly added is underlined...just to help out the readers who already read it...so they don't have to reread...

* * *

Kira was enclosed by darkness. A sharp pain shirred through her wrists. She squeezed her, already shut, eyelids shut tighter, while wincing in pain. She fluttered her eyes open. 

She was in a small room, with only a bed, and a window with bars. The walls gave a cold and ominous look. The room looked like a cell. Shadows raced from wall to wall, and the corners were pitch black. A small beam of light came from the window. Kira could see just a small portion of the full moon. She knew she was trapped.

Kira began to panic, and tried to get lose from the ropes, but only managed to move the chair closer to the bed. A click stopped her body from moving. The door opened. Kira couldn't see the door, only a shadow on the wall she was facing.

"Ah, your awake," said the dark shadow, as the voice closed the door " I came to see if the drug I had given you had warn off. It seems it has."

The arms touched her bare wrists, and untied the ropes. The lose ropes fell to the floor, and Kira's arms fell to her side. She stood up, and faced the stranger. The familiar face was a shock to her.

"What do you want?" she said, trying desperately to hide the fear in her voice. It was impossible to hide it, as her voice shook.

"Ah, is my princess scared?" He chuckled, and stared at her with fake sympathy.

"I'M NOT YOUR PRINCESS. I'm tired of you calling me your princess, and…"Kira was cut off by a slap to the face.

"You will not talk to your superior, that way." A warm liquid trickled from Kira's lip, and down her chin. "Get in the bed."

Kira didn't know what to do. She had to fight. Kira jumped on the bed, on her knees, and scrambled to the other side of the bed, and off it. Gora was right behind her. He tackled her to the ground. She tried to claw her way to the door, but he had her ankle. Kira screamed for fear of what he was going to do. Gora flipped Kira over to face him.

He punched her across the face, and pulled opened a switchblade. He laid the blade on her neck.

"Scream one more time, and I will destroy any chance you might have had, to get out of here alive." Kira reached up and grabbed for the switchblade. She grabbed his arm instead, and bite his wrist. He dropped the switchblade, and Kira crawled for the door. She stumbled, trying to get out. She opened the door, and turned to her right at the T hallway.

Kira rushed down the hallway as fast as she could possibly go. She turned around to see if he was fallowing behind her. She ran into a figure in front of her.

She fell back, and looked up at the stranger, but only darkness greeted her. The figure reached out to help her up, but she only slapped it away.

She stood up, and ran in the opposite direction.

Kira closed her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She raced down the hallway with her eyes shut. Arms grabbed her. She opened her eyes to see Gora.

"Did you think you could get away?" Kira dropped to the ground in despair, and lose of strength. He pinned her to the ground, and placed all of his body weight on her. 

Footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"Seems we have a visitor." Gora pulled the switchblade out, and said a chant. The blade grew longer. He stabbed the switchblade, now a sword, through Kira's left wrist. Her screams echoed back to her, only to her louder.

She no longer could stand the pain. 'With all this blood I'm losing I'm surely going to die of blood lose.' She looked around, and noticed Gora was gone.

The footsteps stopped. She looked to where they stopped at.

"KIRA!" Yelled a familiar voice. It was Yusuke. He started to approach her closer. Kira smiled, and closed her eyes.

'I guess I am going to get out of here alive.'

"Don't touch her," yelled Yusuke.

'What is he talking about?' Kira opened her eyes to see Gora grab for the sword pinning her to the ground. He wrapped his fingers around the handle, and smirked. Then, he pulled it out of her wrist.

Kira sat up in pain. She didn't know where the strength to sit came from, but it was there. Yusuke continued to come closer. A fire burned in his eyes, he was defiantly pissed.

Gora took the blood-dripping sword, and laid it across Kira's neck. Kira reached up with her right hand, and grabbed onto the sword's blade. She tried to pull it out of his hands, but only managed to cause blood to trickle down her hand and down her arm.

"Take one more step, and I'll slit her neck."

Yusuke stopped. Gora chuckled. "Stupid human, letting feelings get in the way of your judgment." He pressed the sword closer to Kira's neck, causing her to wince. "You should have killed me while you had the chance." He pulled the sword across Kira's neck. Kira's eyes widened. Then, Gora disappeared.

"KIRA!" Yusuke raced to his friend in time to catch her before she hit the floor. She softly laid her on the floor.

'I can't believe this is going to be the way I'm going to die.' Kira opened her mouth to speak, but she found she couldn't. Yusuke place his hand on her cheek.

"Don't leave me," tears began to fill his eyes.

'YOU IDIOTIC CRY BABY. I DON'T MAKE THAT DECISSION.'

"Kira, there's something I need to tell you. I---," darkness surrounded Kira.

'Sorry Yusuke. I guess I'll never know what you needed to tell me, and you'll never know what a great friend you were to me.'

* * *

So…what did you think…I tried to make it really exciting…..to make up for the long wait…Yes, I know the ending is really sappy...any way...I won't be updating for awhile…again…because of the holidays and all…so Happy Holidays to all….review, and continue to read…thanks a bunches….

* * *

Ok...basically all that changed was Kira being rapped...Gora doesn't want Kira for sex or anything...he now just wants her dead...ok...does that work better...it this sounds better let me know...if it doesn't...I'll try my hardest on the next chapter...PROMISE...


	13. Chapter 13

Ok...srry I haven't been updating...I have been dealing with stupid enlish and stupid school...I hate school, good thing it is almost over...well I know the tech is done, so I need to give sam something to do...well hope you like if you don't let me know what I need to fix, I'm open to suggestions...Disclaimer: I do not own anyone one Yu Yu Hakusho...duh...

* * *

Rio sat at the window, and watched the rain run down the window. She watched the darkness for any movement. The movement of Yusuke arriving with Kira. She turned around to look at the time. It was now almost 4 in the morning. Yusuke had left at 6 that evening. '10 hours!?' Rio sighed. 'If he hasn't found her now, he probably never will.' She sighed, again, and looked back out the window. "Where are they?" she said, clearly talking to her reflection in the window. 

"Talking to your self isn't going to make them magically appear in the next minute." Hiei said while walking down the stairs. Rio didn't even turn around to acknowledge his comment.

"Don't listen to him. He was upstairs trying to contact them. " Kurama walked out of the kitchen carrying a cup of hot chocolate, with the steam still pouring from the cup.

"I was trying to contact Yusuke. I don't want him going out and dying. I do plan on defeating him still, one day."

"You've grown to liking to Kira, and you know it." Kurama and Hiei continue to go at it, and Rio continues to have her eyes glued to the darkness outside of the window. Suddenly, she saw motion. She quickly stood up, and watched as Yusuke's cold, wet face could be seen. She didn't take a notice to his look, but instead raced out the door.

"Yusuke! You found her?" Rio greeted Yusuke, and noticed he was carrying an unconscious Kira. "What happened?"

--------------------------------At A Near By Hospital---------------------------------------

Kurama, and Yusuke sat in the waiting room, while Rio talked on the phone. Hiei had decided to stay home, and watch the twins. (Saphire: how sweet of him)

Kurama watched as Rio desperately typed away at the numbers on the telephone.

"Yes, hello? Is Derek there?" she waited a short pause before she got a look of desperation on her face. "Ok, well if you hear from him, will you tell him to call me?...Thanks." She hung up the phone, and waited a few seconds before picking it back up, and punching more numbers in the phone. "Hello, Derek?...O…well, when he gets in the house have him call me IMMEDIATELY." She stressed immediately, before saying good bye and hanging up.

A doctor walked out of the room where the doctors had pushed Kira in, and walked towards Rio. "Are you family?"

Rio couldn't reply. The doctors always asks for family only when it was bad news. Yusuke stood up, and walked over to Rio, and the doctor. "Yes, this is her sister, and I'm her brother."

"Well, I got to tell you it's not looking good. She has fallen in a coma, and we don't think she is going to wake up." The doctor's eyes told all. They didn't think she was going to live; she was in fact going to die.

"Ma-may we see her?" asked Rio, having a hard time trying to force it out.

"Yes, but not for long, and only one," Rio looked at Yusuke, and he nodded to her. She looked back at the doctor. "Follow me."

The room was bland and boring, and was pure white. Rio walked over to the white blanket that now covered her best friend. There was not a sound except for the low beep from the heart monitor. She was oddly pale.

"I will be back in 10 minutes, and that is all the time I can give you."

"Thank you." Rio watched as the doctor exited the room, and shut the door.

---------------------------------back to the waiting room------------------------------------------

"Yusuke, there is nothing to worry about. She's strong. She can take care of herself." Yusuke looked at the optimistic fox demon sitting beside him.

'How could he be saying this? If I was just a little earlier, then maybe she wouldn't be in the hospital, and we would all be home, drinking hot chocolate.' Yusuke closed his eyes, and laid his head back, against the wall.

"Now, come on Yusuke. It wasn't your fault." Yusuke was a first a bit shocked, but came to realize that he had forgotten that Kurama could read minds.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that. I feel like I don't have any secrets when your around." Yusuke tried to smile, but found a smile was hard to come by in a hospital. Yusuke placed his elbows on his knees, and leaned forward. 'I hope Rio's getting through to her.'

Suddenly, the door to Kira opened, and out came Rio.

"Yusuke." She raced towards Yusuke.

"What is it Rio?"

"It's Kira. She's glowing gold. Do you know what that means?" Yusuke stopped, and thought about what his friend might have been talking about. "It means Koenma is giving her a chance to come back."

"I need to talk to Boton." Yusuke raced out of the waiting room, and down the wet streets. "BOTON!"

"If you don't start asking nicely, Yusuke, I won't come anymore." Boton appeared above Yusuke's head on her broom. She slowly floated to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. I need to know what is going on with Kira." Yusuke was getting antsy, and wanted answers quickly.

"Yusuke." She looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't know. I'm dealing with other things in the spirit world. Someone else is substituting as grim reaper, for me."

"Well, great." Yusuke said sarcastically. "That's just the answer I wanted," Yusuke raced back to the hospital. 'What is going on? And why does this all seem familiar?' It hit him. 'I hope that's what's going on.' He raced through the waiting room, and into Kira's room. Rio was still sitting beside the bed. He ran in, and placed his lips on Kira's. "Come on Kira. Wake up. I need you." He took a hold of her hand.

Nothing happened. "What?!" Yusuke felt his efforts go ineffective. "Why didn't it work?"

"Yusuke," Yusuke turned around to see Boton in the door way. "I took a trip to the spirit world, and Koenma said Kira's ordeal is a little more complicated. You see, Kira needs to be kissed by the one who wants her back the most."

"Great!" Yusuke stood up. "Who is that?"

"Well, we don't know, but we only have till midnight to figure it out."

Yusuke glanced at the clock. "We only have 3 hours. How the hell are we suppose to figure who wants her back the most in 3 hours?

* * *

Kurama: Who could want Kira back more? Find out in our next chapter...


End file.
